


Dream Catcher

by YishyLove



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Family, Heartbreak, Love, Multi, sibling relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-08-21 23:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16586255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YishyLove/pseuds/YishyLove
Summary: These relationships are too strong to break, but what happens when a killer gets what he wants  and breaks one apart?





	1. Calm Before the Storm

The bright moonlight that made the forest glow was what kept Quentin entranced. The shining stars that accompanied the satellite twinkled and winked at him, luring him in. His walk into the woods was meant to be peaceful, yet careful, but the sky was leading him to god knows where. It was crazy to think something like the sky could lock somebody into such a deep trance. The sleep deprivation was likely the reason for that.

Before the boy knew it, he was back at the camp and the interruption of the fire’s light was enough for him to blink rapidly and snap out of it. He stared blankly at the group who sat around said fire, his mind too jumbled to comprehend where he was. He desperately needed sleep. 

What felt like hours to Quentin was only a minute to the group. Adam, who was like a father figure to Quentin, slowly approached him and placed a consoling hand on his shoulder. “Quin? You alright there?” He asked slowly. 

Quentin’s exhausted eyes looked to Adam, squeezing them shut real quick and shaking his head in hopes that blurriness went away. “Y-Yeah, I’m fine. Just…”

“Tired?” Adam laughed and patted him on the back. “Come on. Sit down before you collapse,” he instructed, guiding Quentin to the log and sat him down inches away from where Claudette was braiding Meg’s hair. 

Claudette glanced over. She frowned a bit when she saw Quentin struggling to stay away. The guilt eating away at her heart for that boy wasn’t necessary, but she couldn’t help worry about him 24/7. He suffered the most, both in trials and out. They were fortunate enough not to get haunted in their dreams while Quentin feared sleep every day. It had gotten so bad, he’s collapsed during a trial before, passed out cold. It was the most terrifying experience for all of them. 

“When was the last time you slept?” She asked him, finishing up Meg’s third French braid. 

“Uhh, I don’t know. Maybe about… 7, almost 8 days ago,” Quentin answered with a shrug. Claudette stopped what she was doing and stared at Quentin in disbelief. Even Meg gasped. 

“Quentin, are you crazy?! Remember what happens when you do that to yourself?” Meg reminded indirectly. 

Quentin’s lips curved into a frown as he looked down in guilt. “I know. I'm sorry I put you guys through that…” he apologized. Meg sighed and placed her hand on his knee. 

“Don’t apologize. I get it. I just… hate getting scared like that. What if it happens again and you’re alone in a trial? What if none of us are around you and we can’t help you out at all? What if we have no more syringes to wake you up and- and-“ Meg rambled before Claudette quickly intervened to stop her. 

“Just make sure to get some rest tonight. We care about you and we don’t want you getting hurt in ways we could’ve prevented.”

Quentin nodded and rubbed his eyes. “Yes ma’am,” he hummed. “Thank you. For, uh, caring about me.”

“Anytime, sweetheart,” Claudette smiled as she tied the band at the end of Meg’s last braid. 

“We got your back!” Meg exclaimed, waiting for Claudette to release her hair before standing up and hugging Quentin. The youngest laughed and hugged the athlete back, smiling up at her when she was out of the embrace. 

“I love you guys,” he chuckled with a big stupid grin. 

“We love you too,” Meg smiled, then started to jog towards the shed. “Imma help Nea out with the items. Holler if you need me!” With that, she was gone and on her way to the tool shack. 

“Those two are totally gonna get together,” Claudette hummed casually. 

“They’re next in line for the Couple’s Debut,” Quentin joked, earning laughs from Adam and Claudette. 

“Couple’s Debut? Do you even know what that means?” Adam snickered as he approached Quentin with a steaming bowl of stew. 

Quentin shook his head. “Nope. Just sounded good in my head.”

The Japanese professor rolled his eyes and handed Quentin the hand carved wooden bowl with a matching wood spoon. “Eat up. A full stomach will help you sleep later.”

“And don’t make us have Jake feed you like last time,” Claudette teased. 

Quentin groaned. “Don’t remind me. That was so fucking embarrassing.” He stuffed his mouth full of stew and he had to hold back his moan from how delicious it was. God damnit, Claudette and Adam were such good cooks. They were seriously meant for each other. 

“Hey, language.” The botanist warned. 

“Don’t act like you didn’t enjoy it. You may have looked like a pouting child on his mother’s lap, but it was pretty adorable. Besides, Jake was really caring for you,” Adam said as he sat down beside his little lover and pulled her into his chest. Claudette happily leaned against him. 

“Jake is so in love with you. I’ve honestly never seen him so happy until you two got together. Plus, you got him to be more social. He was way more secluded and alone before you joined us here,” Claudette admitted, locking hands with Adam. 

Quentin’s face was a bright red and their comments about him and Jake’s relationship didn’t help. Honestly, when he first met Jake, he was terrified of him. He seemed so intimidating, even more intimidating than David. But as soon as he got to know him, that assumption was completely turned around. The guy was actually super caring and sweet and he even wiggled his way into Quentin’s heart. Apparently, it was vise versa. 

“Well, I’m so in love with him too,” Claudette and Adam awed. “I don’t know, he just makes this whole Freddy situation a lot more bearable. He always knows what to say and to be able to wake up next to him after a nightmare.. my life seems perfect.” He grinned to himself, finishing up his small bowl. 

“You know, if it wasn’t for you two getting together, I don’t think I would’ve asked out Claudette,” Adam confessed, rubbing the back of his neck. Claudette was actually quite surprised by this. “I guess your affection towards each other made me encourage myself to kiss her and asked her to date me. Now, no killer can lay an eye on her and if they even try to touch her, they’re gonna receive their own weapon to the face.” He stated and hugged Claudette lovingly, nuzzling his head into her neck. The girl could only roll her eyes, but that didn’t hide the obvious blush on her cheeks. 

Quentin snorted and he placed his empty bowl near the fire. “Oh goodness, please don’t turn into David. One of him is enough.” He teased. 

“Actually, now that you bring that up, I’m pretty sure the Hillbilly has wanted me for a bit now,” Claudette admitted, turning to see Adam’s reaction. His head immediately shot up and stared at his girl with wide eyes. 

“Are you fucking serious?” He question, eyes narrowing. Claudette only nodded. 

Adam looked towards the direction of “the wall” and quickly stood up. “That’s it, I’m killing him.”

“Babe! No! You are not climbing the wall into killer territory!” She snatched his hand and made him sit back down. “Stay with me and I’ll be fine for the rest of my life.”

Adam pouted before giving in and snuggling with her, admitting defeat. “I love you…”

“I love you too.” She pecked his lips, both of their soft smiles growing wider. 

Quentin literally lived for moments like these. Claudette and Adam were way too cute for his own good and seeing them happy made him happy. He stared at the two, mesmerized with his elbow on his knee and the palm of his hand holding up his head. It wasn’t until hands covered his eyes that he snapped out of it and tensed up. 

“Baby, no, don’t tense up. I’m not gonna hurt you,” Jake’s soothing voice made Quentin’s heart flutter as he turned to meet those gorgeous, light brown eyes. He was falling in love all over again. 

“I know you’d never hurt me,” Quentin confirmed. Jake smiled at this and leaned down to lock lips with his boyfriend, holding him close. It was something he never got tired of, kissing Quentin. It was the highlight of his days. He could practically sit there for hours with his lips against his. Not only was it calming, but it strengthened their love even more every time. And Jake loved knowing that Quentin would be his forever. 

When they separated, the two lovebirds sat there for a few moments longer, just taking in the fact that they were each other’s. Not anyone else’s. It was a feeling that kept them going every day and helping them survive trials. The thought of being in one another’s arms after each potentially successful round pushed them to win. And it worked. 

Quentin broke the gaze with a shy laugh, Jake laughing too because god damn was this boy so adorable. “How was you trial?” Quentin asked, taking Jake’s hands in his and guiding him to sit beside him. 

“Easy, as usual. The Pig might be a pain in the ass, but she’s starting to get too cocky. It’s fucking her over, really,” Jake shrugged, pulling Quentin close. The smell of old pine overwhelmed Quentin’s nose and he couldn’t resist burying his face on Jake’s shoulder. He loved his scent. It was one of the many things that relaxed him. 

“I’m glad you got out alive, baby,” Quentin smiled. 

Jake kissed the younger’s hair and rubbed his arm. “I really hate reviving from that stupid lake. Delays the time it takes to see you again,” he admitted. 

Quentin giggled. “I can say the same thing. I also hate being soaked, so that’s another downside.”

Jake grinned like and idiot. If he smiled any wider, he was pretty sure his jaw would snap. “Why the hell are you so adorable?”

A shrug was the boy’s response. “I don’t know. Why do you make me this way?” He flipped the question back around. 

“Alright, alright. Let’s stop this before Claudette literally melts into the ground from all this,” Adam spoke up, holding a close-to-squealing Claudette. “Quentin, now that Jake is here.” He motioned towards the forest. 

Quentin knew exactly what he was referring to and he sighed. “Yeah..” he muttered. 

“Wait, what’re we doing now that I’m here?” Jake asked, confused. 

“Your boyfriend hasn’t slept in almost eight days.”

“Eight days?!” Jake was in shock as he looked to Quentin. The kid frowned and nodded in confession. “Baby, that’s not good. Come on, you’re going to bed. I’ll watch over you.” Jake lifted him into his arms bridal style, spinning in a little circle to put the smile back on Quentin’s face. He even earned a laugh, which was a bonus. 

“Well, goodnight, sleep tight, don’t let the Entity sacrifice,” Jake told the other couple. 

“Will do. Please make sure he sleeps. I really don’t want another incident,” Claudette said. 

“I will.”

“Love you, Claudette,” Quentin spoke up, already dozing off in Jake’s arms. Claudette smiled warmly and approached the two to kiss Quentin’s forehead. 

“I love you too.”

The two couples parted ways to their own little homes in the forest. They’d built them a while back so they could have some privacy if they needed it. In the end, it was so worth it, the peace and quiet very needed from time to time. 

Jake soon arrived and gently placed Quentin in their shared hammock. The kid was in and out of sleep, so Jake quickly grabbed the emergency syringe, then laid down beside his love. He wrapped his arm around him and placed the blanket over themselves, finally pulling on the nearby string to allow them to swing a little. For soothing purposes. 

“I love you, Quentin. So so much,” Jake hummed, rubbing his arm. 

“I love you too, Jakey,” Quentin said back, voice tired and small. 

“Sleep, baby.” Jake whispered. The saboteur listened for the soft snores and soon enough, he heard them, smiling softly to himself. Like he promised, he watched over his angel, playing with his hair and thinking about how lucky he was to have him. So so lucky.


	2. Bonds

Quentin woke up with a jolt, chest heaving and eyes wide open as he shot up. He was… fine. No nightmares, no Freddy… he had a peaceful sleep. A small smile formed on his lips and his trembling body settled before he glanced behind him, spotting Jake fast asleep and gripping the syringe by his hip. The younger laughed lowly. He carefully slipped the needle out of Jake’s loose grasp and tossed it on the ground. He didn’t want either of them accidentally getting stabbed. 

“Jakey, wake up,” Quentin shook the saboteur gently. His eyes soon fluttered open and Jake looked up at his lover, realization smacking him in the face as he sat up. 

“Shit, I didn’t mean to fall asleep,” he groaned at himself, rubbing his eyes. “Are you okay? Any nightmares?”

“I’m perfectly fine. I actually slept amazing,” Quentin replied. 

Jake raised an eyebrow. “What? He didn’t bother you last night?”

“Apparently not.” The suspicious look in Jake’s eyes made Quentin frown. “Don’t overthink it. He probably was in a late night trial and didn’t have time to fuck with me. I don’t think he can get to me when I’ve already been asleep for some time.”

The saboteur sighed. The likeliness that Freddy left Quentin alone purposely was low, but he still had his doubts in the back of his mind. Eventually, Jake gave in and wrapped his arms around his young lover. 

“At least you got good sleep and you’re safe. That’s all that matters.” 

Quentin smiled. “Thanks to you.” Before Jake could protest or make some snarky comment, he pushed his lips against his. 

The two easily got lost in each other as Jake flipped to be on top, straddling Quentin’s hips. There was no sexual intent, only mild passion. Jake knew the boundaries he wouldn’t dare cross. They were still taking things slow, despite the older’s high sex drive. Jake did have his sexual fantasies involving Quentin, but he wouldn’t touch him without consent. Hell, he was just recently allowed to kiss Quentin’s neck. But anything else, Jake didn’t push. He wanted his love to be comfortable, even if he had to live without sex for the rest of his life. A sacrifice he was willing to make. 

Jake gradually trailed his lips down to the neck of his love, planting soft kisses about the skin. He didn’t bite, nibble, or suck in case those actions alone brought back traumatic memories. Quentin arched his back slightly in response as his hands found their way into Jake’s hair, tugging gently. His breathing shuddered from the kisses while also trying to calm his mind, the memories threatening to come back. However, the more he thought of Jake, the more calm he became. 

“Are you two done yet?” A voice suddenly intervened, causing Jake to jump so high, he tumbled off the flat hammock. 

“Laurie!” Jake shouted, just a little bit angry. Quentin, however, was in tears on the swinging hammock as he laughed his ass off. 

“Th-That was the best thing that’s happened in weeks!” The boy exclaimed, smiling at Laurie in approval as she too was in hysterics. 

“I’m so sorry, but I’m also not at the same time,” she snickered. “I’d trade all my iridescent shards to see that shit again!”

Jake glared at both of them as he stood up, brushing off all the leaves and dirt on his coat. “Well, fuck you guys too..” he muttered with a pout. 

“Oh come on, babe. Don’t be like that. We’re just messing with you,” Quentin giggled, hopping off the hammock so he could pick the leaves out of Jake’s already messy hair. “Sit. I’ll put your hair in a bun.”

“You two are like the siblings who like to tag team against the older brother.”

“Can you blame us? We were all we had when we got here.” Laurie shrugged, wrapping her arm around Quentin’s shoulders. “We’re the same age, we have a lot in common.”

“We have people who are obsessed with us,” Quentin mumbled with an eye roll. 

“That too. Michael isn’t as bad as Krueger though.”

“Freddy is 100 times worse than Michael. Michael just stares and stabs. Freddy does a whole lot of other shit that scars you for as long as you live,” Quentin stated, combing Jake’s hair back with his fingers before tying it into a low, little bun. “If he did anything to you guys… I wouldn’t be able to live with myself.”

“But it wouldn’t be your fault, Quin. Freddy has a mind of his own and anything he does has nothing to do with you,” Laurie assured. “You can’t beat yourself up for something you didn’t do.”

“But there are ways I can prevent it from happening!” Quentin exclaimed in frustration, letting go of Jake’s hair before he accidentally hurt him. 

Jake carefully grabbed Quentin’s trembling hands and pulled him down to sit. “Look at me, Quentin,” he demanded, tone stern, yet gentle. There was a little hesitation, but the boy complied. “First of all, nothing has happened to any of us. We’re all okay. Second, you really think anyone who loves and cares for you is gonna let you sacrifice yourself to that fucking demon? I think the fuck not.” 

“You’ve been through a lot. Don’t think you’re responsible for everything Freddy does because you’re not. You shouldn’t be carrying such a heavy burden anyway. It only brings you down and everyone hates seeing you like that. Even Feng hates it, and that’s saying a lot coming from that girl,” Laurie lightened the mood a little, patting Quentin’s shoulder as the other two chuckled. 

“I guess you’re right,” Quentin admitted. 

“Of course I’m right. When am I ever wrong?” Laurie smirked. 

“Actually, remember that time–“

“Oh my god, don’t you start!” Laurie cut Jake off with a shove, earning laughs from both males. “Get your asses to the campfire before I stab both of you!”

“Hey, save those for the killers.” Jake said seriously, but he was clearly joking. 

“Well, killers are a pain in my ass and so are you two, therefore, you are killers,” Laurie retorted. “Now, come on before Claudette catches a conniption. The whole reason why I came here was because she thought something had happened to you two. You’ve been here for hours.”

“Damn, we were asleep for that long?” Quentin asked and got up to follow Laurie, blown away that he was out long enough for Claudette to worry. 

“Wait, you slept? Like, passed out, no nightmares, slept?” Laurie stopped walking towards the camp as she turned, arms crossed. Quentin nodded. “I don’t like the sound of that.”

“See! I wasn’t overreacting! Freddy doesn’t just suddenly leave you alone like that!” Jake pointed out. 

“Guys, please don’t. What’s he gonna do anyway? He’s over there,” Quentin pointed to the wall, “and we’re over here. The best he can do is fuck with me in a trial and I’m used to that by now. So please.. don’t overthink it because there is no reason to.”

Jake and Laurie fell silent as Quentin walked ahead. They glanced at each other, Jake with a worried look and Laurie annoyed. “He’s always been like this. I guess the thought of Krueger overwhelms him so he avoids the topic at any cost. Let’s just not talk about him.”

Jake hummed in response as they started after Quentin, Jake picking up his pace to catch up and swoop the younger into his arms. He didn’t even wait for protest before he pressed his lips against Quentin’s. It wasn’t long, but it still held meaning. “We’re sorry, baby. We’ll drop it,” Jake assured, kissing him once more. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Quentin gave in. Jake grinned and planted a kiss on his forehead before setting Quentin on his feet, pulling him close by his waist. The dreamwalker glanced at Laurie and held out his hand for her to take. She gladly did. 

The three took their time getting to the camp, making the most of it as the quiet air filled with their laughter. It was the little moments that made the realm more bearable. With the stress of trials and anxiety-filling preparations, the peace was worth everything. Even obtaining their perks, items, and offerings from the Entity was overwhelming. So they took advantage as best they could, lowering their hollering one they hit camp. 

“What is this, blast the shit out of Jake day?” Jake rolled his eyes, the majority of their walk consisting of the siblings taunting him and calling him out. 

“I would do it to Laurie, but she has a shard on her 24/7 and I’d rather not get stabbed,” Quentin shrugged. “You don’t do anything.”

“Oh, I don’t do anything?” Jake challenged before wrapping his arms around Quentin’s knees and slinging over his shoulder, laughing at the boy’s shriek. “You said you were on the swim team, right?”

“What are you- Jake I swear to fucking god! Don’t you dare! Put me down!” Quentin protested as he pounded on the older’s back. “Um, Laurie! A little help!”

“This is all you, brother,” Laurie laughed. 

“Oh geez, thanks!” 

Jake made sure to pass right by the other survivors so they could see his love struggling against him, but thank goodness he had somewhat of an iron grasp. “Don’t worry. I’m just taking him for a little swim.” 

The group was pretty split in terms of either erupting in laughter or shaking their heads in disappointment. People like David and Ace cheered to toss him in the lake while people like Claudette and Kate told him to leave the poor boy alone. Despite their words, Jake continued towards the lake. 

“This is what he gets for teasing! It’s revenge, he’ll be fine!” He called to them. 

“No, I won’t be fine!” Quentin’s shouted, voice echoing about the forest as Jake walked beyond the tree line. 

Claudette sighed and made her way to the shed. “We’ll grab the towels,” she muttered, grabbing Adam’s larger hand dragging him along with her. 

“Hey, what’s with the mood?” Adam asked and pulled the shorter closer by her hip. 

Claudette glanced up at the taller. Her eyes softened. “I don’t know… I guess the fact that they were fine the whole time and I was worrying over nothing is ticking me off. Sometimes I get mad at myself for being too much.”

Adam frowned. The saddened look on his love’s face never failed to make his heart clench in pain as the professor took both her hands in his. “Don’t be like that, beautiful.” The nickname made her blush. “Your empathy is what makes you so unique. That kindness that your heart is full of is incomparable and it’s why everyone at this camp loves you so much. And more.” 

His hand drifted up to caress her cheek, feeling Claudette rest in the gentle hold. “If they weren’t messing around right now, they’d be thankful that you cared so much. Hell, you’re getting them towels without even being asked! You’re their mother.” Claudette laughed a bit, dark chocolate eyes peering up at Adam. 

“I wouldn’t say I’m their mother, but–“

“Oh please, Quentin has said so many times you’re the mother he never got to have! Do you know how much you have to do to get him to say that?”

“He never had a mother?”

Adam’s grin dropped. “You didn’t know that?” She shook her head, eyes starting to tear as she covered her mouth to hold back a sob. The older grasped her hands once more. “I’m so sorry, darling. I thought you knew.”

“It’s fine. I’m just… it’s new information and.. I can’t imagine what his life was like without a mom.” Claudette said, voice almost a whisper.

“He knows now. You fill that role, amazingly too. He looks up to you,” Adam admitted, rubbing the back of her hands with his thumb. “Just keep being you, baby. No more tears.” He pecked her wet cheeks, then her soft lips before pulling her into a hug. 

The two exchanged their “I love you”s, then proceeded to the shack. They decided to bring all the towels since there was no doubt in their minds the other survivors would join Quentin in his little swim. Just a hunch.

—————————————————

“Jake, let go!” Quentin continued to struggle, surprised Jake was still holding on. He noticed the grip was starting to loosened and Jake was weakening, but fuck, he was making his fight seem pathetic. 

“Fine, fine. I’ll let go,” Jake teasingly pouted as he jogged to the little dock, dumping Quentin into the cool water. A little yelp emitted from the younger before he was down under, grabbing his beanie before it could sink to the bottom. He quickly broke the surface to glare at a Jake in absolute hysterics, the man on his knees clutching his stomach. 

“That’s not what I meant, Park!”

“You didn’t specify where to let go!” Jake said between his laughs. 

“Fuck you!”

“Give me a time and place, sweet cheeks,” Jake winked. 

The blush on Quentin’s pale cheeks were evident, so he harshly splashed a big wave at Jake. The saboteur stumbled back, the effort enough to make only a few big drops soak his pants. “You bitch! Don’t make me go in there!”

“Oh no, you’re so threatening. I’m trembling in my boots,” Quentin said sarcastically, tossing his beanie onto the dock before starting to unbutton his shirt while skillfully treading water. Swimming in a shirt was a pain for him.

“Mm, you should be.” Jake quirked an eyebrow, smirk growing. “You don’t have to get undressed for me, baby. I’ll gladly do that myself.”

Quentin’s face went a deep red and he pulled the shirt from his wrists to chuck the soaked article right in Jake’s face. “Shut up!” 

The older cackled as he fell back, laughing hard enough for tears to form. He peeled the button-up from his red face and threw it to the side, still in hysterics. Quentin merely glared at him, swimming to the edge of the dock. An idea popped in his mind and he took action, grasping Jake’s ankles and using the poles for leverage for his feet, yanked Jake into the lake with him. The squeal and giant splash was enough to send Quentin into his own fit of laughter, watching through crescent eyes as Jake emerged from the depth with a pout. 

“You’re cute. Real cute.”

“I know I am,” Quentin snickered, laughs dying down. He swam towards his soaked companion and pulled him into a hug of forgiveness. “Love you.”

Jake tried not to give in, holding his pout as he looked down into Quentin’s bright blue eyes. He bit the inside of his cheek, but before he knew it, he blurted out, “God damnit, I love you too.”

The grin on his love’s face was enough for Jake to pull the other into a warm kiss, one arm wrapping around his small waist. There were so many ways he wanted to show his love for this boy. If they were in the real world, he’d spoil the hell out of him, but not too much to where their love was just about money. Jake wanted Quentin to have the best life and if anything happened to him, he wouldn’t know what he’d do with himself. 

The sudden shout from David made the two jump out of the kiss, his words being, “No fucking in the lake!” Almost every survivor came out from the tree line, some laughing and others rolling their eyes at the scrapper’s comment. 

“Thanks for ruining the moment!” Jake shouted back with a glare. 

“Hey, I don’t wanna see ya goin’ at it. I’m not like Ace over ‘ere.” David shot the gambler a knowing look. 

“He’s not wrong.” That earned Ace a nice smack to the back of the head from Feng. 

“Shut it.”

“What? I’m a man of truth,” Ace defended. 

“Funny seeing it come from the hardcore gambler,” Feng cocked an eyebrow, arms crossed as she stared up at the much taller man. Ace narrowed his eyes and stared back intensely, the silence making everyone go still. Quentin couldn’t resist the eye roll and the simple action made Jake snort. 

“Could you just throw her into the lake?” Jake shouted to break the contest. 

Ace perked up at the suggestion, quickly scooping Feng into his arms before she could sprint away. “Gladly,” he said with a sly grin. Feng began to thrash and curse in her own language that no one could understand, but Ace was able to make it to the dock to toss her in. The giant splash made the couple shield their faces and the group on shore broke out into laughter. Of course, Ace got the biggest kick out of it, but Feng was not having it. Her mean expression was scary as she emerged from below the water. She was ready to pounce on the gambler, however the sight of Nea made her face soften. She smirked. 

After a hard shove, Ace joined the three in the warm lake. Now everyone was really laughing and Nea simply slapped her hands together like she was clapping dirt off the palms. “You’re welcome, Min,” she hummed before starting to strip her shirt. “I’ll push myself in. I know you were gonna try it, Meg.”

“Damnit!” 

Nea laughed at Meg’s pout, throwing her shirt at the athlete. “You can’t fool me, bitch!” She exclaimed, then pencil dove right into the water. 

Soon, everyone was entering the lake, some being thrown in by David. Poor Dwight and Meg were his victims. The others had the luxury to make their own decision, so they were able to strip down to their boxers or their bra and underwear. It was starting to look like a routy community pool by the time Adam and Claudette arrived with the towels and Claudette happily gave Adam that knowing look of hers. 

“Yeah, you were definitely right,” Adam muttered. 

“I know.”

“Should we join them?”

“Babe, we already bathed this morning, remember?” Claudette reminded, setting the towels on the wood of the dock. 

“How could I forget?” Adam said in a sly tone, smirk growing as Claudette’s cheeks turned a deep red, despite her ebony skin. 

“We didn’t even go all the way,” she muttered lowly. 

Adam hummed to that and hugged his girl from behind, leaning into her ear. “I know, but I’d still do anything to go back to that moment so I could hear your beautiful moans again.” The older trailed soft kisses from her earlobe down to the crook of her neck, snuggling his face against the hot skin. 

Claudette placed her hand on Adam’s hair, patting the soft frizz. “Maybe we can do more later…” she blushed at her own statement, feeling a smile on her neck. 

“I’ll look forward to it,” Adam whispered, planting a kiss on her temple before turning her around and taking her hands. The couple shared a gentle kiss without hesitation. It was sweet, like always since they were never rough with each other. Adam saw the delicateness that Claudette held and he tried to reciprocate it. After all, Adam wasn’t like David or Tapp. He was a pretty gentle person himself, and overall a gentleman. Treating Claudette like the queen she was was all he needed to keep both her and himself happy. 

The two decided to sit on the edge of the dock and dip their feet in, hands intertwined. They watched everyone fuck around like they weren’t in a harmful environment where they faced death every single day. It was a rare moment. They were forgetting the bad and appreciating the little good they had: each other. To see that, made Claudette smile, and her hope of escaping one day grew. 

“Quentin!” The dreamwalker perked up at his name, turning to see Dwight swimming towards him. He splashed Jake one last time to end their little water fight before meeting the leader halfway. 

“What’s up?”

“Can I, uh, talk to you? In private, please,” Dwight asked, sliding his glasses back onto his face so he could see the other. 

Quentin looked back at Jake in time to see him approach, the older pulling his into a back hug. “Yeah, of course,” he told Dwight, then turned to Jake. “I’ll be back, babe. Don’t miss me too much, yeah?”

“I’m already missing you,” Jake chuckled, pulling his love in for a quick kiss. “I should be back at the campfire by the time you’re done.” Quentin nodded and stole one more kiss, untangling himself from Jake’s arms, then following Dwight to shore. 

The saboteur bit his lip as he watched Quentin emerge from the water, giving a perfect view of his ass. When he bent down to grab a towel, his little friend twitched in his clingy boxers and he swore drool was running down his chin. The way his wet jeans stuck to his curves and shaped him so perfectly would make any man, gay or straight, drop their jaw. 

The abrupt splash right in his face made Jake snap out of it as he choked on the water that went down his throat. “What the fuck- Nea!”

“Control your dick, fuckface!” The artist snickered, splashing Jake again. He was able to turn his face away this time and sent a hard glare. 

“I mean, can you blame me?! Look at that!” Jake motioned to Quentin, who was collecting his clothes from the dock and talking to Claudette. “He has a fine ass!” 

“As a lesbian, I can agree with you, but none of us want to see you have an orgasm just by fucking staring at him,” Nea reasoned. 

Jake started to trip over his words as blush coated his face. He finally concluded, “I have self-control, thank you very much!”

“Not right there you didn’t.”

“Nea, I’m going to fucking murder you.”

“Your slow ass will have to catch me first!”

—————————————————

“Everything okay? You seem off,” Quentin asked as he slowly walked beside Dwight in the quiet woods, towel wrapped around his pale shoulders. 

Dwight’s eyes remained on the ground and that only raised Quentin’s suspicions. Avoiding gazes didn’t typically come from the leader. Everyone had their bad days but today didn’t seem like one of them for Dwight. He was fine earlier, but his mood clearly had taken a turn. 

“I’m fine. It’s just…” Dwight sighed. “My feelings for Ace are all over the place and I feel like I’m wasting my heart on him.”

Quentin’s eyebrows furrowed. “How so?” 

“He doesn’t like me back, Quin.” Defeat laced Dwight’s voice. “He couldn’t possibly. Did you see how he acted with Feng at the lake? I have no chance!”

Quentin stared at Dwight in disbelief. His snort, however, caught Dwight totally off guard. “Are you serious? Ace and Feng? You.. You see them two getting together?”

“Am I looking too much into this?” Dwight asked. 

“A little,” Quentin said. “I mean, Ace is the gayest guy I have ever met! You don’t have to worry about him getting with Feng. Besides, he’s been admiring you a lot recently. I caught him staring when you emerged from the lake.”

Red coated Dwight’s face as he fell into a stuttering mess. “R-Really? Y-You’re kidding.”

“Swear on Jake’s life.” Quentin smirked. “He was staring for a good minute too until Feng splashed him. I’m telling you, he sees something in you. Try making some moves, like I don’t know, start the conversation instead of waiting for him to come to you.”

“I do that?” Dwight’s blush brightened in embarrassment. 

Quentin hummed. “You have a chance, Dwight. But nothing is gonna happen unless you start doing things to make it happen. We’re in this shitty ass place and we have very few sources of happiness. You with Ace is gonna make this hell hole a whole lot better. Trust me.”

A smile slowly formed on Dwight’s face and he trapped Quentin in a tight hug, the younger gladly returning it. “I sometimes wonder what I’d do without you.” 

“Well, I’m not going anywhere. I’ll still be here through all your Ace Visconti struggles,” Quentin teased, moving to wrap his arm around Dwight’s shoulders. “Now, let's go steal one of Ace’s shirts for you to wear, and then, steal Jake’s for me.”

“Wouldn’t that be a little obvious?”

“Just say he had the warmer shirt and you were freezing. Who knows, maybe he’ll hug you to keep you warm,” Quentin winked, laughing out. Dwight shoved the other away from him, blush heavy, but laughing along. 

It was interesting how strong of a bond they had, despite Quentin arriving much later. Maybe it was an instant connection and understanding of each other. Maybe it was just meant to be. Whatever it was, it definitely made for an amazing relationship that both boys wouldn’t trade the world for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone! Sorry for taking forever. I’m a procrastinator and the ending might seem rushed so I’m sorry about that!
> 
> I hope all of you have a great start to the New Year! Let’s pray 2019 will be a badass year for all of us. Much love <3


End file.
